Sick Day
by Eric's Alan
Summary: Alan gets sick and Eric takes care of him
1. Chapter 1

Alan's head was pounding causing everything to sound louder. He leaned back in his chair silently begging for this migraine to go away. It had started as a mild headache and slowly increased as the day continued. His throat burned and his chest ached. Taking off his glasses and shutting his eyes against the light he sighed as he heard a knock then the door being opened.

"Alan are you ready?" Eric's voice drifted to him

"Yeah..." he mumbled wincing at how loud Eric's voice was.

Eric noticed Alan's pale completion and heavy breathing. His glasses were on his desk and he had his eyes closed "You alright? You don't look good." Eric walked over to his lover and placed his hand gently on Alan's head checking for a fever,he was warmer than normal. Eric frowned as he saw Alan wince as he put his hand on his head "Come on. We should get you home you have a fever, Alan why didn't you come tell me that you were not feeling well?" Eric asked as he helped the other man to stand.

"I didn't want to bother you." he replied picking up his glasses. His stomach turned as he stood up and almost fell over from the dizziness. He closed his eyes and put a hand on his stomach.

Eric tightened his grip around Alan "You would not have been bothering me love."

"Sorry...can we go home so I can lie down?"

"Can you walk?" Eric's eyes narrowed.

"I think so." Alan took a step but fell when his legs buckled.

Eric helped Alan back up only this time he proceeded to lift Alan into his arms "Rest." he whispered in Alan's ear.

Wincing Alan asked "Please don't do that,Eric. It hurts my head."

"Sorry Alan." he whispered but did not lean in since he figured Alan had heard him.

Alan leaned against Eric's chest and closed his eyes. His head felt like it would split at any moment and the agony only made his stomach feel worse.

Alan opened his eyes. He didn't remember falling asleep or coming home for that matter. His head did not hurt as bad but his stomach and throat were worse. Sitting up disoriented, he looked around,vision blurry due to his lack of glasses. A wet rag fell to his lap and only then did he realize how much his skin burned. Not knowing how he go home worried him a bit though he just assumed Eric had brought him back. Finding his glasses on the nightstand he slowly scooted over and picked them up,hating how his headache worsened when he did so. The nausea was becoming unbearable. Getting up he staggered to the bathroom and collapsed on the cold tile floor. Leaning over the toilet he threw up what little he had eaten at lunch. After he was done he fell back against the wall panting.

Eric quietly opened the door to their bedroom and stepped in,slowly closing the door behind him with his foot. He had a cup of tea in each hand. He figured Alan could stomach something light so he chose the tea. Not seeing Alan in the bed he began to worry. He figured Alan was in the bathroom but ever since he almost lost Alan to the Thorns of Death Eric was always worried when Alan would get sick. He put Alan's tea down on the nightstand and slowly sipped his own. The door to the bathroom opened and Alan emerged wiping his mouth.

Alan staggered back to the bed and gladly collapsed onto it,not noticing Eric as he did so. He jumped when Eric spoke "I see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

The smell of tea made Alan sick again but he just closed his eyes and fought back the nausea,mumbling "Better and worse..."

"What do you mean?"

"My head does not hurt as bad but my stomach..." he trailed off and groaned when the smell became to much. He jumped out of the bed and ran back to the bathroom.

Eric set his tea down and followed Alan, worried even more now. Seeing Alan leaning over the toilet he walked over and began to rub soothing circles on his back. Alan leaned back to the wall after he was finished and Eric did the same. Eric took the smaller man in his arms and continued to rub his back since he seemed to relax with each circle. Alan's cheeks were flushed and he was beginning to sweat. Eric murmured "Al I will be right back." standing he walked over to the cabinet and took out the thermometer. Sitting back down in the same position that he was in before getting up he said "Under your tongue." Alan sighed but did not protest. It didn't take long before the thermometer beeped and Eric took it "103. Alan your fever has gone up..."

"I figured as much by the way my skin is burning." Alan sighed as another wave on nausea brought him back to the toilet. Feeling Eric rubbing his back he felt bad that Eric was staying with him rather than going out with Ronald. Alan had been invited as well but he had chosen not to go. Leaning back he could barely keep his eyes open from exhaustion "Eric...I'm sorry for ruining your...plans for tonight..." he said sleepily.

Eric watched as Alan's eyes started to shut he couldn't help smile and he was going to lean closer but stopped when he heard what Alan said "Don't worry I called Ronald after we got home and explained why I was not coming tonight. Come on. You won't get any better if you sleep on the floor." Eric picked the groggy Alan up and carried him back to the bed. After making sure he was comfortable he grabbed the trash can from the other end of the room and brought it back to the bed. The tea was still warm and Eric knew Alan needed to get something in him,even more so now that he had nothing in his stomach. Shaking Alan gently he helped the brunette sit once he was awake. Alan's face paled at smelling the tea and Eric knew his stomach was upset "Alan I know you don't feel well but can you try to drink this?" he was giving Alan the option since he did not want to make him sick.

Seeing as Eric was giving him the option he knew he must look like hell. He didn't think his stomach could take it but he needed to drink something so he nodded and took the cup with shaking hands. As soon as the taste hit his tongue he began to gag.

Seeing Alan begin to gag he took the cup and set it down,grabbing the trash can and handing it to Alan at the same time. This would be a problem if Alan could not even drink without throwing up. Eric took the trash can and put it back by the bed. The blonde helped his companion lie back down and put a wet cloth back over his forehead. He stroked Alan's head slowly,trying to relax him.

"Eric what about the meeting tomorrow? William will kill me if I miss it..." Alan mumbled barely awake.

"You're not going to go,Alan. I will tell you what happens and explain to William why you are not there."

" 'Kay..." he mumbled under his breath as he fell asleep.

Eric picked his book up from the nightstand on his side of the bed and began to read. Half way through the page the phone rang Eric went to answer it as fast as he could so it wouldn't wake up Alan. Eric sighed after looking at the caller ID,it was William. Why would William be calling them so late? "Hello?"

"Mr. Slingby." the reply was curt "I am calling to remind both of you about the meeting tomorrow and to inform you that Mr. Cromwell will be attending so everyone needs to present. No exceptions."

"Sir Alan is very ill and I would appreciate it if you could allow him to take so time from work in order to recover. I will attend as you wish."

"No exceptions."

Not willing to argue with his boss anymore he mumbled "Fine. Is there anything else? No? Then good night." and hung up the phone. Eric knew that could come back to haunt him. It was just like William to make Alan attend even though he was sick. Eric sighed as he debated on making Alan go or not and decided to see how he felt in the morning. Eric made himself comfortable on the bed and almost instantly Alan snuggled closer to the warmth of Eric's body. Eric noticed that Alan was wrapped tightly in the many blankets trying to get warm.

Alan pulled the heavy comforter that Eric had brought up to their room tighter around him. He was freezing,no doubt from the fever,and could not get comfortable. The phone had woken him up even though Eric had all but ran to answer it in hopes of preventing him from waking. Eric really loved him and was willing to do anything needed to care for him,Alan knew this. Trying to stifle a sneeze he buried his head into the pillows. He heard Eric come back into the room and get into the bed. Moving closer to Eric he hoped that his body heat would be enough to warm his frozen body.

"Al do you need another blanket?" Eric whispered in case Alan was already asleep.

"Please?" came the horse reply

Getting out of bed he grabbed another quilt from the pile of blankets he had brought up to their room and tucked it around the edges. Getting back in the bed he divided the blankets so that he was on top of some and underneath the others so he would not get to hot. He felt Alan snuggle closer to him once again and Eric wrapped his arm around the sick brunette "Better?"

"I think it will help."

"Get some rest now."

-MORNING-

Eric opened his eyes and looked over to Alan. He was still asleep but Eric knew that once he got out of bed Alan would wake up. Taking his glasses from his nightstand he got out of bed as gently as possible.

Alan felt the bed move and opened his eyes. Taking his glasses he watched Eric go into the bathroom to get ready for work. Alan almost stayed in bed but his head had other plans. It was pounding against his skull and Alan knew he needed to take something before it got worse,if that was even possible. Crawling out of bed he went to the bathroom and knocked on the door "Hey Eric mind if come in and get something for my headache?"

At hearing Alan's request he opened the door and let Alan in. He watched as Alan went straight to the cabinet and grab some pain relievers "How are you feeling other than your head?"

"My stomach and throat still hurt but I think I will manage at work."

"Sweetheart I don't think you should go."

"William will have my head if I miss it." he said filling a glass with water and swallowing the medicine. Mumbling he added "Though right now he is welcome to it..."

Eric sighed knowing Alan was right but he hated Alan going while he was still so sick "Alan after the meeting I want you to come to my office and rest. William won't complain. Neither one of us has any field work today."

"Alright." Alan left the bathroom and began to change into his suit.

Eric came out not long after Alan had finished changing and they traded rooms so that Alan could finish getting ready. After brushing his hair and teeth Alan followed Eric downstairs and sat down on the couch while Eric made coffee. The smell bothered his stomach but not enough to make him sick. Eric soon joined him on the couch and Alan leaned on his shoulder,head still throbbing. He coughed harshly.

"Alan I really wish you would stay home."

"I really would love to Eric."

Eric finished his coffee and the pair made their way to the office. He had his arm around Alan's waist to support him in case he needed it. He noticed that Alan was already exhausted from the short walk. Eric sighed as they went into the conference room. They were the last ones there.

Alan was ready to collapse from seer exhaustion by the time they made it to the conference room. They were the last ones there. They were obviously late if Grell was here.

"Thank you for deciding to grace us with your presence." Growled William. He was beyond furious that they were late,well he was angry with Grell as well.

"Your subordinates should learn to be on time,Mr. Spears." Mr. Cromwell commented.

"These two are normally on time,sir. Mr. Slingby,Mr. Humphries,Mr. Sutcliff I want all three of you in my office after the meeting."

"Sorry Eric this would not have happened if you didn't have to wait for me..." Alan whispered under his breath knowing Eric was the only one who had head.

Not moving his head and whispering as Alan had done he replied "No it is not your fault my love." Eric could tell that Alan really needed to be resting at home not here jumping through hoops for Spears and Cromwell. His hand slipped under the table and gently put it on Alan's leg in hopes of comforting the brunette. It seemed to work somewhat since Alan slipped his own hand down to Eric's hand,a small smile on his lips.

Alan felt awful. His head was spinning and was fighting to keep his eyes open. His stomach turned but it was tolerable,but the ache in his body and burning of his throat were becoming very painful. He was freezing and burning up at the same time. He hoped this meeting wouldn't last to long.

After the meeting Cromwell had left to take care of business. Ronald gave the other three reapers a look that said 'Sorry guys' after William gave him his assignments. Grell,Alan,and Eric followed William to his office. Eric had his arm around Alan's waist to support him again. The poor guy really needed to rest.

William knew why Eric and Alan were late,or at least he thought he did,and hated to do this to them. He felt bad for Alan but work still had to be done and Cromwell clearly instructed him that all of his subordinates were to attend with no exceptions. He sat behind his desk and watched the other three file into his office after him. Eric helped Alan sit in the chair on the other side of the desk and stood behind him with his hand on Alan's shoulder. Alan leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Grell watched this with a worried look. Knowing Alan probably needed rest he said "Mr. Slingby why don't you take Mr. Humphries to his office. You are to come straight back."

"Thank you sir." Eric said gratefully. He helped Alan up and walked out of William's office. He heard Grell say "You shouldn't have made Alan come." Eric smiled at this.

"Eric?"

"Hmm? Yeah Alan?"

"What's wrong? You zoned out."

"It's nothing Al."

"If you say so." he replied as Eric helped him down onto the couch in Eric's office. He watched as Eric grabbed a small blanket and pillow from the chest he kept in here. Eric had kept these here while Alan had the Thorns for when he had an attack at work and needed to rest for a bit. Alan guessed he never took them back home.

Eric helped Alan get comfortable then left to get scolded by William. Once in his office he found Grell gone and William dong paperwork.

"Sir." he said knocking on the open door.

"Right,Mr. Slingby,I will get to the point. You may take Mr. Humphries home if you also take your paperwork and do it there. I understand that he is unwell and I hated to make him come but I had my instructions. I will have Ronald bring all your work to you."

"Thank you sir. Though can I ask why you're being so generous today? Not that I'm complaining."

"I noticed how ill Mr. Humphries looked and only wish for him to recover so he can come back and I won't have extra work."

"Right. Well thank you sir." he turned to leave but William added.

"Also once Alan is well you have overtime for a week."

"What for?"

"Hanging up on me."

"Fine..." Eric quickly turned and left to go get Alan. Finding him asleep he gently shook him awake "Come on love. Please wake up William said we can go home."

Opening his eyes groggily he nodded and sat up,regretting that decision when his stomach felt like a thousand knives were stabbing it. Groaning he leaned back clutching his stomach. Eric was by his side in an instant with the small trash can he kept in his office "I'm alright,Eric..." he panted. He was this was different from the nausea he had been feeling before. No this was a completely different kind of pain.

"You sure?" Eric asked worried

He nodded "I'm not going to throw up don't worry..." he groaned again holding his stomach tighter.

"Then what is it,Alan. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"My stomach feels...like it is being stabbed by...knives..." he managed to say between gasps.

Eric's eyes widened. He remembered Alan having this kind of pain once before. It has when he had whatever stomach bug was going around. Alan had been unbelievably ill and was actually taken to the hospital. Eric stood and helped Alan stand "Come on. Let's get you home. We can get the heating pad and some Tylenol,alright?"

"Yeah..." groaning he let Eric support most of his weight.

Once they got home Eric let Alan change into his pajamas and got him settled in the bed. Bringing him a small glass of water and two Tylenol he helped the weak brunette into a sitting position. He only hoped he could keep the medicine down "Alan you probably should eat something with that. I will bring you a few crackers." he knew that once Alan's stomach got this bad a few crackers would be all he could keep down. Grabbing a few plain unsalted crackers he made his way back to their room stopping only to get the heating pad from the closet. Handing Alan the crackers and plugging in the heating pad he let Alan set it. Watching him nibble on the crackers Eric uncovered him and gently placed the heating pad over his stomach. He knew how sensitive Alan's stomach is when he gets sick.

Letting the warmth from the heating pad wash over him Alan closed his eyes. At first it did nothing for the agony but after a few a few minutes it began to ease the stabbing pain.

"Want to watch a movie?"

Alan looked over to Eric who was now kneeling in front of the TV stand scanning over the rows of movies.

"Sure. You pick something."

"Okay. Anything in particular?"

"I don't really care."

Grabbing a random movie and putting it in he then crawled in the bed next to Alan. Said man leaned into his arms,though he was being careful of contact with his stomach.

The opening theme of Star Trek began to play.

"Really Eric?"

"I just put something in..."

Alan sighed and watched the movie.

The movie ended and Eric looked over at Alan who had fallen asleep in his arms. Being careful not to move to much he grabbed the remove and hit the power button. Quickly following Alan into a peaceful sleep.

Eric woke up to the sound of someone pounding on their door. Looking at the clock he saw that it was 4:30 in the morning "Bloody hell who comes beating on someone's door at this hour?" he grumbled and sleepily grabbed his glasses and death scythe before going to see who it was. Opening the door Eric found Ronald standing there "Ronald Knox what the hell are you doing beating on our door at 4:30 in the bloody morning." he demanded

"Complain to William...He made me come in for an early reap and then told me to bring this to you." the blonde yawn

The older blonde grumbled something about a slave driver and took the mountain of folders "Anything else Knox?"

"Nope."

"Then good day." slamming the door in the other man's face, tossing the folders on the table as he went by, and went back to bed.

"Who was that?" Alan mumbled sitting up only half awake.

"Knox."

"Why was Ronald at our house?"

"Spears told him to bring the work to our house. I agreed to it so he would let me take you home." Eric sighed

Alan started coughing again and felt Eric massage his back. In a rough voice he asked

"Let me guess. He brought enough for five people. Am I right?"

"More like six..." Eric helped Alan lie down on his back once the coughing stopped.

Sighing Alan rolled over to face Eric,wincing when the stabbing pain returned.

"Stomach?"

"Yeah..."

Eric rolled over and took the heating pad from the floor. Uncovering Alan he placed the heating pad lightly on his stomach.

"Thank you. Eric you know you don't have to stay home with me all the time."

"Yeah but if I went out I would only worry about you." he kissed Alan's forehead gently "Besides someone has to make sure you eat every once in a while." he teased

Alan rolled his eyes "You know I would eat if I could."

"And you have not eaten in three days. Go back to sleep it's still early."

"Ya don't say? What ever gave you that idea? The fact it is dark out or that our clock reads 4:45?"

"Smart ass." 

"I know."

Eric cradled Alan in his arms,still avoiding any contact with his stomach,and kissed his head "Sleep well my love."

Eric woke up to sunlight hitting his face. Alan was not in the bed. Worried he might have gotten sick again he quickly went to the bathroom door,which was closed, and knocked "Alan?" the only reply he got was Alan's coughing. Sighing Eric opened the door and kneeled next to his lover. Rubbing his back Eric asked "How are you still getting sick,Alan? You have not eaten anything other than those crackers since you started feeling ill." He reached out and brushed some of Alan's hair back out of his face.

Alan leaned back against the wall "I have no clue..."

Noticing the red splotches on Alan's arm Eric put a hand to his companion's cheek. Eyes narrowing he silently got up and took the thermometer from the counter and handed it to Alan "I will be right back."

Nodding Alan put the thermometer under his tongue and waited for Eric to return. His stomach, head, and throat felt horrible,his body ached and his skin and chest burned,he was hot and cold at the same time. His mind was fuzzy and he was exhausted. Hearing Eric come back he looked over to the blonde. He had a glass of water in his hand. Hearing the beep Alan looked at the thermometer "110..."

"That's it Alan you're staying in bed. I don't care about work Ronald keeps bringing it anyway. You are my first priority." picking Alan up he nearly flinched at how hot his skin was.

"Can I at least take a shower?" Alan protested

"Yeah I will come check on you later." Eric walked out and shut the door. He knew a fever wasn't enough to kill a reaper but it was still hard on them. Eric sighed and started working on the papers Ronald brought them. As if them thought of Ronald could summon him there was a knock on the door. Sighing he got up and opened it.

"Hi Eric."

"Ronald."

"Mind if I come in?"

"Why not..."

"Thanks." he said as Eric stepped aside to let him in "How's Alan?"

"Worse. High fever and he can't eat anything without throwing up..."

"Poor guy. Can I do anything to help?"

"Actually there is but shouldn't you be working?"

"Name it and nope William gave me the rest of the day off since I have been working so long and there are no more people dying today."

"Would you mind getting some more Tylenol? Alan is about out and I hate to leave him right now..."

"Yeah no problem." he said as Eric handed him some money "That reminds me. How high of a fever?"

"110."

"Damn...poor guy..."

"He is in the shower now and I am going back upstairs just let yourself back in."

"Will do." he turned around and walked back out the door.

Eric sighed. Ronald is a lifesaver. Alan was taking the pain killers every few hours since his stomach was hurting so bad. Opening the bedroom door he found Alan curled up in a tight ball groaning. Eric sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Alan's head "What's wrong love? What hurts?"

"Everything."

"Can I help?"

"Doubt it..." Alan stretched out "And I'm out of Tylenol."

"Ronald is getting you more." Eric replied as he started rubbing Alan's neck.

"That feels good."

"Glad to help."

"Hey you two!" Ronald's cheerful voice came from the doorway.

"Ronni." Alan was happy the see the younger reaper. Trying to sit up he realized how weak he really was.

"Don't get up Alan." Ronald said walking over to the bed.

"Thank you Ronald." Eric said taking a bottle of Tylenol and handing Alan two of them "You can put the rest in the bathroom."

"'Kay."

Putting a wet cloth an Alan's head Eric ran his hands through Alan's hair. The brunette was already asleep. Ronald smirked sitting down against the bed.

"I guess he is tired."

"Yeah. We should let him rest let's go in the other room."

Once they were sitting comfortably in on the couch Ronald asked "How long has his fever been this high."

"About two hours I guess. Last time I checked it was 103. That was yesterday."

"Man..." Ronald had no clue what to say.

"I'm just glad he fell asleep. He has been having trouble sleeping ever since he got sick."

"Why?"

Eric rubbed the back of his neck "He can't get comfortable enough between the pain and fever. I'm worried."

"We all are. Hey listen William wanted me to go over a few of Grell's reports so I better go."

"I thought you said you had the day off?"

"I said that so you would let me in and check on Alan." he grinned

"Eric just shook his head "Idiot."

"Love ya too,Eric." his grin turned to a smirk as he ran out the door before Eric could get his death scythe.

Eric sighed and went back to their room. Alan was shaking and he had resumed his curled up position the only difference was now he had a pillow pressed to his stomach. Eric crawled into the bed and pulled the trembling man close to him "It will be fine Alan."

"I'm just cold..."

"But your skin is burning up."

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm freezing. Did Ronald leave?"

"Yeah he had work to do."

Snuggling closer to Eric Alan sighed and was asleep in moments. Eric decided that the mountain of folders full of paperwork could wait till Alan's fever went back down."Sleep well my love."

Alan didn't remember falling asleep but then again the fever made it hard to remember much at all. His eyes were only open long to realize Eric was no longer in the bed.

Eric had gone back downstairs to work on the papers. It was mid afternoon and he had not touched the dreadful things. Alan was sleeping so he took the opportunity to play catch up. Eric hoped Alan stayed asleep. The man needed the rest and frankly so did Eric. Neither one had a decent nights sleep of course Eric had more than Alan had. He would wake up when Alan would go to the bathroom or start coughing and did the only thing he could,offer comfort and support. Even though he would be awake instantly he was able to go back to sleep easily. Alan,on the other hand,would always have trouble falling asleep so Eric would hold him and tell him it would be alright. His lover had been sick for four days now and he was not showing signs in improving. Eric almost called a doctor but decided to wait and see how Alan does. After going through a quarter of the folders Eric decided to go to bed since it had gotten so late. Peeking in the room he fold Alan asleep still. This is good Alan had slept the rest of the day and had only woken up twice. Not wanting to wake Alan up Eric slowly closed the door and made himself comfortable on the couch,which wasn't to hard since he was so tired.

Sunlight filtered through the curtains falling on the face of the sleeping shinigami. Eric slowly opened his eyes and put on his glasses before getting up to make some coffee. After turning on the coffee maker he went to check up on Alan. Cracking the door he saw Alan emerging from the bathroom holding his stomach. He was paler than he was yesterday and he was shaking as he walked. Stumbling as his leg buckled Alan fell to the floor. Opening the door all the way Eric rushed in to help him. Picking Alan up he carried him to the bed and tucked him in. Sitting on the edge of the bed Eric asked "Alan how are you feeling? Stomach still upset? How is your head? Does your body still hurt?"

Alan cut him off before he could throw out anymore questions "I feel terrible."

"Want the heating pad? Can I get anything for you? I want to take your temperature again."

Sighing Alan said "Fine..."

Eric went into the bathroom and returned with the thermometer "Here. Now can I get you anything?"

"Could you get me some water?"

"Of course." Eric kissed Alan's head and left to get the water.

Alan sighed again putting the thermometer under his tongue. Eric was worrying to much. He only tripped because his head is spinning. Hearing the beep he looked at the thermometer and groaned. This was only going to make Eric worry more. Speaking of Eric...

"Here Alan." he handed the weak brunette the glass "What was your temperature?"

"110."

"Would you like to try a cool bath?"

"Can I just rest for now?"

"Of course love. Do you need anything else?"

"No. Thank you Eric for all you have done for me. Sorry to cause trouble and make you worry"

Eric smiled gently "It is not a problem in the least,Al. The reason I worry is because I love you. Alan do you want me to bring my work up here and sit with you?"

"I will probably fall asleep in a few minutes so which ever way you will get it done."

"In that case I will be right back."

Alan watched Eric walk away. He wasn't really tired but between the pain and fever he was finding it hard to stay awake. Alan closed his eyes and let his body relax. It did not last long because the stabbing pain soon returned. Groaning Alan rolled to his side and clutching his stomach.

Eric returned to the room only to find Alan on his side holding his stomach,his face twisted in pain. Guessing the pain had come back Eric put down his work and picked up the heating pad "Want this?"

"Thanks Eric." Alan took it gratefully and rolled onto his back.

"Alan will you tell me next time if you're not feeling well? If we had done something sooner maybe you would not be as sick now."

"It's my fault I know Eric and yes if you really want me to."

"No it is not your fault alone. Sweetheart I should have noticed you weren't feeling well. I really do want you to tell me next time"

"I will Eric. I love you." Alan smiled over to the man who he loved.

Leaning forward Eric ruffled Alan's hair "I love you too Alan. Now please get some rest."

Nodding Alan closed his eyes and was quickly asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric adjusted his glasses and picked up the first file. Not really able to focus Eric let his mind wander while he worked. All he had to do was mark these as complete. Eric stole a glance to his sleeping lover. Alan had been through so much already. Eric thought it was unfair for the brunette to have to deal with being so sick after having the Thorns of Death. The small brunette had only just survived from it. Eric had collected the last soul in the last moments of Alan's life and cured him as he was about to die. It was then when the two had realized their feelings for each other. Eric watched as Alan's chest rose and fell gently while he slept. He knew the man was exhausted. Being ill always took a lot out of Alan and his body was still weaker than the other reapers due to the Thorns. The scars would never heal. Alan would get winded during reaps while chasing their target or fighting an opponent. Eric had been training with him to help get his stamina back to normal but it had been two years and he still wasn't much stronger than when they started. It had taken Alan about a month to completely recover and return to work after being unable to even get out of bed. Yes Alan had suffered far to much and Eric was powerless to do anything. He absentmindedly stamped another file as he remembered when Alan had first told him about the Thorns of Death.

-MEMORY-

They had been out on an assignment when Alan had an attack. Eric had no idea what was happening to his partner and had been terrified when he collapsed clutching his chest in agony. Alan had told him to go get the soul without him and Eric had done so,only so a demon would not get it,but he had not wanted to. The attack had passed by the time Eric returned and he had demanded to know what happened. Alan fell into his arms and burst into tears saying 'Thorns of Death...' Eric's blood turned to ice once he had heard it. The disease that was only a rumor. How had Alan contracted it? They had searched endlessly for a cure and all they had to show for it was a bloody rumor! Eric had not told Alan about it since he knew his love would only object to one thousand people dying to save him. Eric had began slipping away at night or saying he had to work late so he collected the pure souls needed to save Alan.

* * *

Eric stamped the last file and looked at the clock. It was after midnight. He tossed the files on the dresser and took the cloth from Alan's head. Dipping it back into the cool water he took the other one and replaced the first. Eric got into bed next to his shivering lover. If Alan's fever did not go down soon he would have to call a doctor. Eric had been avoiding doing so since Alan hated them and thought they were worthless,but it had been almost a week and Alan had not gotten any better. Not caring how hot Eric got he pulled Alan closer in hopes of warming his little angel. He knew Alan hated being called that but Eric really thought it fit him. Heat pulsed from Alan's body and Eric was temped to wake him and have him take a cool bath. He decided to wait for Alan to wake up on his own since he was sleeping so well. At least Alan's stomach had not bothered him today and let him rest easy. Eric knew it would be back tomorrow worse than before. It happens to Alan a lot when he is sick. One day is stomach won't let him eat or rest and the next day it will be perfectly fine. The only problem was that once it started hurting again it would be worse. He hoped Alan would sleep all day so he would not be in any pain,he knew it was not likely though. As if to confirm Eric's thoughts Alan moaned in his sleep. Eric felt bad for the man since he was in pain even in his sleep. Rubbing Alan's stomach Eric let Alan get comfortable on his chest. The heat from Alan's body was making Eric uncomfortable but the blonde did not move. Despite the heat Eric was soon asleep.

Eric opened his eyes and looked around trying to figure out what had woken him up. Alan was no longer on Eric's chest and the bathroom light was on. Looking over at the clock he made out the time 5:43. Eric grabbed his glasses and went into the bathroom with Alan. Getting to his knees Eric rubbed Alan's back.

"Alan I'm going to call a doctor if you don't start getting better."

"Sorry Eric..." Alan looked up to Eric who took him in his well muscled arms.

"Don't apologize sweetheart. It's not your fault. I only want you to get well. Are you alright now?"

Nodding Alan leaned into Eric's chest and closed his green and yellow eyes. His beautiful brown hair fell limply around his pale face,which was flushed from the fever. Red splotches still covered his body. Eric knew Alan needed to cool down "Sweetheart can you stay awake long enough for a cool bath?"

"Maybe..." came the mumbled reply. Alan's voice was rough and he began to cough again.

"Here I will help you. We need to get your fever down but first." Eric grabbed the thermometer and waited for the brunette to stop coughing before handing it to him "I know you're tired of this but humor me love." Eric smiled and went to get some clean pajamas for Alan.

Alan really was tired of taking his temperature since they both knew it probably hadn't gone down. He would do as Eric asked though. Sticking it under his tongue just as Eric was coming back in with clean pajamas. His stomach and throat were still hurting but not as bad as when he had woken up and his head throbbed mercilessly. At least the room wasn't spinning.

Eric put Alan's clothes on the counter and took a towel from the cabinet under the sink. Hearing the beep he took the thermometer from Alan "110...At least it hasn't gone up." he commented as he turned on the water and filled the tub. Helping Alan out of his clothes Eric held his arm as he stepped in just in case the man slipped.

Alan gasped as the water his is skin "It's cold!"

"That is the point sweetheart." Eric said softly as he grabbed a washcloth and began to rub Alan's arms with the cool water,being as gentle as he could when going over the vine like scars.

Alan squirmed against the icy water and whimpered when it stung his skin "Eric please stop. It hurts."

Eric kissed Alan's warm cheek "We need to cool you down love. I know it stings. It is because your skin is so hot."again being gentle as he went over the scars on his chest.

Whimpering again as Eric worked on his chest and back.

"Stop moving Alan and it will go faster." Eric chided when his little angel continued to squirm uncomfortable with the cold water. Wetting the cloth again he began on Alan's neck,planting a kiss there after he had finished "Almost done sweetheart." he said gently as he started on Alan's face. By the time Eric had finished Alan was shivering. Grabbing the towel Eric helped Alan back out and let him dry off. After Alan was dry Eric helped him into the warm flannel pajamas that Alan wears in the winter.

"C-can I go back to bed now?"

"Do you want to try and eat?"

"No..."

Tilting his head Eric picked the weaker man up and carried him back to bed "Will you at least drink some water?"

"Okay. I am kinda thirsty."

"Wait here." Eric said as he tucked the shivering brunette in "Want another blanket?"

"Yes please."

Smiling Eric added yet another blanket to the bed. Kissing Alan's forehead Eric left to get the water for his ill lover. Eric hoped that his little angel's fever would lower some after taking the cool bath. He was surprised that Alan had not gone stir crazy from being cooped up. Taking a glass from the cabinet he then filled it with water and made his way back to Alan's side.

"Thank you Eric."

"No problem angel."

"Don't call me that." Alan glared weakly

Smirking Eric replied with "But you are my little angel."

"Whatever..." Alan mumbled setting the glass on the nightstand. He leaned back and rested his head on the pillows. Laying his hand on his stomach and closing eyes as the nausea hit again.

"Alan?" Eric asked worriedly

"Eric will you help me to the bathroom?"

"Here love." Eric picked up the trash can and handed it to the ill reaper "I told you you're staying in bed until your fever goes down. Now do you want me to bring you something for your stomach?"

After a few dry heaves Alan mumbled "Please..."

Eric rubbed Alan's back and waited for him to finish. Taking the trash can and putting it within Alan's reach he stood and said "I will be right back love." Walking to the kitchen Eric started making some peppermint tea. He briefly wondered why he did not take that to Alan last time Eric made tea. Putting water on to boil he took some dries peppermint leaves and began to tear them into small pieces. Once the water was boiling he added the leaves and covered the top of the pot with a lid. Setting the timer for fifteen minutes he took a small cup and set it on the counter. After fifteen minutes he took the sifter and pour the tea into it over the cup freeing the tea from the leaves. Eric hoped this would help settle Alan's stomach. Taking the steaming cup in his hands he walked back to their room. Opening the door he found Alan on his back staring at the ceiling. Sitting on the edge of the bed he said "Here sweetheart drink this. Careful it's hot."

Alan's face twisted in discomfort as he sat up and took the cup "What is it?"

"Peppermint tea."

"Thanks Eric." Alan smiled and began to sip the warm liquid. It soothed his sore throat and warmed his body. It didn't seem to be upsetting his stomach anymore then it already was.

"Sweetheart?" Eric asked as Alan finished off the tea "Do you feel sick?"

"No. Thank you again Eric. This has helped a bit." Alan closed his eyes and rested his head on Eric's lap.

Eric smiled as Alan dozed off in his lap. Running his hand through Alan's brown locks he sighed and leaned back against the bed frame "Feel better my love." he whispered following Alan into a peaceful sleep.

Alan was still asleep when Eric woke up the following morning. Feeling Alan's forehead he sighed in relief when he noticed it wasn't as hot as it had been. Shifting positions Eric pulled Alan closer to him and rested his sore neck against the pillow. He was glad Alan's fever had gone down. Alan stirred in his sleep.

Alan opened his eyes and smiled up to the man who had hardly left his side in six days "Morning." his voice sounded awful,even to him.

"Morning sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Better actually. Though my throat and head still hurt."

"Hungry?"

"Not really."

Eric had expected that. He knew Alan wouldn't be hungry for another day or two,even if it had been around a week since he really had anything to eat,and even then he would only eat once or twice a day. Alan's appetite was the last thing to return once he got sick even if he only had a cold "Alright but would you like some mint tea?"

"Sure." Alan smiled and started to get out of bed when Eric pulled him back.

"No Alan you are staying in bed. Also we are taking your temperature again."

Sighing in annoyance Alan mumbled "Whatever..."

Smirking Eric handed his the thermometer before going to make the tea.

Alan looked at the thermometer and smiled. At least Eric will stop worrying as much,though,Alan knew, he would find something to worry about. Closing his eyes he waited for Eric to return.

"Here's your tea my love. Now what was it?"

"102." Alan replied taking the tea and inhaling the rich aroma.

"You're getting better." grinned Eric sipping his own tea.

Alan was happy his fever was down so he could do the housework he knew Eric had neglected. He also knew Eric wouldn't let him out of bed yet. Sipping the tea Alan tried to find a way to get Eric to let him to the chores "Eric?'

"Yes sweetheart what is? Don't even think about doing housework." Eric made it clear in his tone that Alan had no room for arguments.

"Never mind."

Eric sighed "I'm only trying to get you better."

"I know Eric."

Setting his cup down Eric took his little angel in his arms and held him close. After Alan had finished his tea the pair simply lie there. Eric pulled Alan closer and whispered "I want you to rest all day. I will be here with you my little angel."

"Thank you Eric but I know you still have work to do." Alan smiled sadly

"It can wait. You are far more important. Now get some rest."

"But-" Alan started to protest but Eric cut him off

"You are more important." Kissing Alan's head he allowed the small brunette to rest his head against his chest. "Rest well sweetheart." Eric stroked Alan's head lovingly "You will feel better when you wake."

"I love you Eric."

"And I love you sweetheart" the blonde continued to calm his lover until they were both asleep. Opening his eyes Eric looked over at the clock. It was almost noon. He was starving. Gently he untangled himself from Alan and got out of bed glancing over his shoulder to make sure the brunette was still asleep. Seeing as he was Eric went to the kitchen to make him some lunch. Settling on a sandwich he plopped down on the couch to eat. Hearing footsteps coming from the hall Eric turned his upper body and looked over his shoulder "Alan I told you too stay in bed."

"I'm hungry though. Would you really starve your ill lover?" Eric's face lit up when Alan said this. Alan smiled gently and added "You were right I do feel better after sleeping some more." sitting down next to Eric Alan leaned against the blonde.

Eric put his plate on the coffee table and gently felt Alan's head. No fever. Sighing in relief Eric said "Your fever this gone. Here I will fix you something to eat. What do you want?"

"Anything. I don't really care."

"How does a sandwich sound?"

"That's fine. Thank you Eric."

"Anything for you sweetheart." Kissing Alan's cheek the blonde stood and went back to the kitchen. Returning with a sandwich Eric said "I'm glad you're feeling better my love." and kissed him gently before handing Alan the sandwich.


End file.
